


The "T" is silent

by TooLazyToWrite92



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer Okumura Eiji, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Firefighter Ash Lynx, Infidelity, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, M/M, Top Ash Lynx
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToWrite92/pseuds/TooLazyToWrite92
Summary: Eiji Okumura busca la manera de abrir sus alas y despegar hacia el brillante futuro que se abre frente a él, sin embargo, antes deberá poner los pies en la tierra y enfrentar más de algún fracaso emocional que podría perjudicarlo.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 19





	The "T" is silent

El reflejo del sol sobre las blancas paredes hacían que sus pupilas de contrajeran cada vez que dirigía la mirada al resplandor blanco que brillaba por doquier en aquella amplia habitación. El enorme espejo que decoraba de extremo a extremo la pared frente a él, le mostraba los errores y aciertos de sus movimientos además de lo concentrado de su rostro, el cual intentaba relajar para esbozar una tenue sonrisa y disimular el esfuerzo que cada paso y salto requerían.

El ballet se había convertido en su pasión desde que tenía cinco años y fue testigo de la mayor demostración de la capacidad del cuerpo humano para crear arte con tan solo agraciados y delicados movimientos. Así, quedó encandilado y maravillado por aquella danza que observó a través de una pantalla cuando su madre sin querer sintonizó el canal de arte y cultura cuando transmitían El lago de los cisnes.

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron de par en par al momento que la bailarina en la pantalla dio los treinta y dos fouettés o giros sobre una pierna mientras se impulsaba con la otra. Sus manos y piernas comenzaron a moverse automáticamente para imitar las vueltas que veía en la pantalla, robando risas y aplausos de su madre que con una sonrisa que irradiaba alegría en su rostro, vio en su pequeño hijo, la creciente llama del talento innato.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, su madre lo inscribió en una de las mejores academias de danza y ballet del estado. El pequeño cisne de nacionalidad japonesa y americana, pronto se convertiría en un prodigio del ballet que lo llevaría a interpretar variados papeles y a viajar por todo Estados Unidos demostrando la belleza de su danza.

Ahora, practicando a diario como era su rutina, tenía que aprovechar lo que quedaba de año antes de entrar a la universidad a estudiar. Eiji tenía claro que una vez dentro de la universidad sus tiempos para practicar se verían disminuidos, por ese motivo aprovechaba al máximo sus horas después de clases para practicar hasta entrada la noche.

—1... 2... 3... 4... y grand jeté —jadeó mientras que en un impulso saltó abriendo las piernas en el aire en un perfecto split y alzó ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza donde las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron.

Suspiró cansado cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, le dolían y parecía que palpitaban cuando se ponía de puntas. Llevaba más de cuatro horas ininterrumpidas practicando y cada vez que realizaba un movimiento o salto, encontraba alguna nueva minúscula falla viéndose en el espejo.

Tenía que ser perfecto, no podía fallar. Tenía que abrir más los brazos, extender sus dedos, separar aún más las piernas y por sobre todo, no demostrar ni el más mínimo indicio de cansancio. El ballet requería una fuerza y resistencia casi inhumana que debía ser escondida detrás de sonrisas y elegantes movimientos que parecían ser hechos con la suavidad de una pluma y sin ejercer esfuerzo alguno.

Detuvo sus movimientos viendo la imagen de sí mismo en el espejo. El sudor adornaba su frente, las ojeras bajo sus ojos cada vez adquirían más tonalidad violácea y comenzaban a marcarse aún más sus clavículas. Su agitada respiración suplicaba por un descanso junto con sus entumecidas extremidades. Peinó con su mano los flecos de cabello que se pegaban a su frente por el sudor e ignorando lo agotado que se veía y estaba, prefirió continuar con la práctica. 

Su estómago se había acostumbrado a la poca ingesta de alimento y el hambre pasaba a un segundo plano cuando la terquedad por realizar bien un salto era primordial para Eiji, tanto como para saltarse comidas fundamentales a lo largo del día. Así, los rugidos provenientes de su estómago eran ignorados por completo.

Gracias a la confianza que su profesor de ballet tenía en él, este lo dejaba practicar completamente solo en el tercer piso de la academia a la que asistía desde hace doce años. Solo cuando hacían funciones en grupo, Eiji practicaba las coreografías junto al resto de bailarines.

El calor del verano se encerraba en aquella sala, haciendo que el aire se volviera denso y pesado; lo que Eiji amaba porque practicar sobre exigiendo su cuerpo lo hacía mejorar cada día más, según él.

Aunque se sintiera algo aturdido y mareado luego de realizar un triple tour en l'air, donde su cuerpo da tres vueltas en el aire luego de un salto y sus brazos se mantienen extendidos frente a su pecho formando un arco y se abren a cada lado de su cuerpo al caer, ignoró las señales de agotamiento extremo que su cuerpo reclamaba.

¿Desde cuándo el último piso de la academia se había vuelto tan caluroso? Era un día soleado pero ya comenzaba a atardecer y con ello el calor también debería disminuir, sin embargo, el pelinegro se sentía cada vez más acalorado y con falta de oxígeno aunque lo atribuyó a la dificultad de los pasos que había estado realizando.

Pronto, el sonido de una alarma lo obligó a enfocar su borrosa vista y a concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Gritos se escuchaban en la calle y en los pisos inferiores. Eiji se acercó a una de las ventanas para ver qué estaba pasando y solo pudo distinguir humo negro saliendo del piso de abajo y una multitud de personas aglomerada fuera del pequeño edificio.

El pelinegro tomó rápidamente el bolso con sus pertenencias que colgaba de uno de los ganchos de la pared y corrió hasta la puerta deteniendo en seco sus pasos al ver humo colarse por debajo de esta y entrar a la habitación.

Estaba atrapado y la academia se incendiaba. Si abría la puerta el humo y el fuego entrarían, si saltaba por la ventana, nadie lo vería por la nube de humo negro que emanaba de la ventana del segundo piso y moriría al caer o aún peor, se lesionaría arruinando para siempre su futuro en el ballet.

El humo dificultaba su respiración y hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Retrocedió con pasos torpes hasta la pared con el espejo. El agudo sonido de la alarma de incendios se convertía en un pitido desagradable que hacía eco en sus oídos, haciendo que los gritos de la calle se volvieran inaudibles. Eiji cayó de rodillas una vez que llegó al rincón más alejado del humo, allí donde el borde del espejo se juntaba con la blanca pared en un ángulo de noventa grados.

Trató de respirar el poco oxígeno disponible pero lo único que logró llevar a sus pulmones fue humo. Abrazó el bolso con su ropa y buscó algo para cubrir su nariz pero la falta de oxígeno y fatiga corporal lo hicieron perder el conocimiento.

***

El día estaba excelente; sol radiante, brisa fresca y chicas con poca ropa para capear el calor. Solo le hacía falta una lata de cerveza y lentes de sol para disfrutar por completo de la hermosa vista. Aunque solo había un problema, se encontraba en clases de cálculo en la universidad y a pesar de poder retirarse cuando quisiera, le estaba yendo demasiado mal como para seguir faltando a clases.

—Préstame tus gafas —pidió Ash a su amigo Shorter, quien estaba sentado en el pupitre junto a él. Si no podía disfrutar por completo por lo menos haría el intento.

—Olvídalo, ¿cómo podría dormir en esta clase sin mis gafas? —bufó volviendo a su posición sentado con ambos brazos cruzados como si prestara completa atención a lo que el profesor hablaba.

Aunque su capacidad intelectual estaba por sobre la media, Ash prefería desperdiciar sus dotes saliendo con diferentes chicas cada vez que tenía algo de tiempo o simplemente faltaba a clases para irse de fiesta. Era un experto galán con la labia de un seductor que hacía caer a la mujer que él quisiera porque nunca nadie lo había rechazado y nunca nadie lo rechazaría. De hecho, él podía jactarse de rechazar chicas y algunos chicos que inocentemente creían que era bisexual y que tenían alguna oportunidad con él.

Qué patéticos.

El afamado Ash Lynx, hombre deseado por más de media universidad jamás saldría con un hombre. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Las horas de clase se le pasaron más lentas de lo normal al intentar prestar atención a las palabras que escribía el profesor, sin embargo, su mente divagaba por otros lugares y recuerdos que eran mucho más placenteros que estar encerrado en un salón de clases con más de veinte personas y con casi cuarenta grados de calor.

Sudoroso y agotado salió al atardecer de clases. Se sentía hambriento y no recordaba si había quedado de juntarse después de clases con alguna de las chicas que había conocido esa semana. Daba igual, tendría que ir a casa a tomar un baño y luego salir, no podía andar con manchas oscuras en la playera bajo sus axilas ni con mal olor a una cita.

Caminó algunas calles luego de despedirse de su mejor amigo y transcurridos un par de minutos, la sirena del departamento de bomberos al que pertenecía comenzó a resonar en las calles. Detuvo sus pasos y se cuestionó el hecho de partir con sus compañeros bomberos, ese día estaba libre e incluso el día siguiente descansaría ya que solo debía asistir tres días semanales al departamento de bomberos. A pesar de lo confuso que se sentía, el compromiso y deber fueron más fuertes y cambió de rumbo corriendo en dirección a la compañía de bomberos.

Por Dios, cuánto odiaba y amaba su trabajo. Trabajo que tal vez le servía para expiar sus culpas y que inconscientemente no quería dejar para no sentirse tan mal por mentirle a tantas chicas y luego dejarlas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esa era la forma de redimir los pecados que cargaba en sus hombros, ayudando a la comunidad. Aunque no podía negar que trabajar como bombero era un atractivo adicional a su persona que hacía delirar a las mujeres, sin mencionar la buena paga que recibía.

Llegó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sus compañeros ya estaban casi listos y comenzaban a abordar el camión.

—Te cambias ropa arriba —le ordenó el jefe de bomberos cuando lo vio subirse los pantalones del uniforme e hizo una seña para que abordara el camión.

—¡Sí, Max! —respondió Ash agarrando toda la ropa que aún le faltaba junto con el casco y subió rápidamente al camión para terminar de vestirse camino al incendio. Sus compañeros ya le habían informado sobre el siniestro que surgió en un pequeño edificio que era usado como academia de danza.

Max condujo a toda velocidad entre las calles y con la sirena a máximo volumen para que los transeúntes y conductores dejaran pasar el camión. Por suerte, la academia no estaba tan lejos y llegaron justo cuando Ash terminó de vestirse.

El jefe de bomberos estacionó el camión en la calle frente al edificio donde había un hidratante para conectar las mangueras. Todos descendieron del camión y comenzaron a desenrollar las gruesas mangueras mientras que Max y Ash buscaban al encargado de la academia para saber si quedaban personas atrapadas en el edificio.

Un hombre tan alto como un poste de luz se aproximó hacia ellos. Lucía desconcertado y preocupado más aún con el cabello largo revuelto y manchas negras en su rostro y camisa producto del contacto con el humo.

—¡Queda una persona atrapada en el último piso! Ya realicé el conteo de estudiantes y solo falta uno —dijo casi sin respirar y con la velocidad que requiere un trabalenguas cuando llegó junto al par de bomberos.

—Ok, no se preocupe nosotr...

Max se vio interrumpido cuando Ash corrió en dirección a la puerta del edificio mientras se acomodaba el casco y desaparecía entre el humo.

—¡Ash, vuelve aquí! —gritó Max corriendo tras el rubio sin oportunidad alguna de detenerlo—. ¡Maldito mocoso!

El humo y las llamas dificultaban la visión del rubio dentro del edificio. El calor hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y más aún con toda la vestimenta a prueba de fuego que cargaba. El ambiente dentro no favorecía en nada su labor y evaluando la situación, dudaba que la persona atrapada siguiera con vida aún.

Solo por suerte llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una escalera que para fortuna de Ash, estaba hecha de metal y no madera. Así podría subir al último piso antes de que todo el edificio fuera arrasado por el fuego. Subió lentamente la escalera y con cada paso escuchó el crujir del metal bajo sus pies. Debía apresurarse o la escalera se desplomaría junto con parte de la construcción. Aceleró el paso y sin importar estropear el único medio para salir del lugar, subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso y saltó fuera de la escalera viendo como esta se desmoronaba y era consumida por el fuego de los pisos inferiores.

Sin vacilar, Ash se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con cautela hacia la única habitación que era visible entre el humo y algunas llamas que poco a poco subían al piso donde se encontraba. La puerta se encontraba cerrada y el fuego ya la estaba quemando hasta más arriba de la mitad. Con un poco de impulso, el rubio se abalanzó a la puerta sobre su costado izquierdo para atravesarla e ingresar a la habitación. En ella, el humo parecía ser una tupida niebla que impedía que Ash buscara adecuadamente alguien ahí dentro.

Dio algunos pasos dentro y divisó una sombra de su misma estatura acercarse a medida que él avanzaba hacia ella, hasta que sin esperarlo, chocó contra un gigantesco espejo en la pared haciendo que algunos pedazos cayeran al suelo con el impacto de su casco contra él. El rubio bajó la mirada a aquellos fragmentos brillantes y notó junto a ellos un bulto enrollado en el piso.

Aquel bulto no era más que la persona que seguía atrapada. Vestía un leotardo rosa pastel y mallas blancas aunque por la situación estaba todo con manchas grises y algunos agujeros en ellas debido a la alta temperatura. Ash solo distinguió su cabello negro y corto y sin pensar mucho en cerciorarse si aún se encontraba con vida, tomó en brazos a la chica, abrió la gran ventana que estaba a un lado y cuando divisó el colchón inflable abajo en la calle, sin soltar a la chica de sus brazos, se arrojó por la ventana.

Fue cuando cayó y lo separaron de la bailarina cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataba de un chico. Lo acomodaron en una camilla y lo último que vio de él fue cuando lo ingresaron dentro de una ambulancia que rápidamente se perdió entre las calles llevándose consigo el sonido de su sirena.

La noche ya estaba presente y Ash solo necesitaba ir a casa, bañarse y descansar para mañana volver a levantarse temprano y asistir a la universidad. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados cuando vio la cara de fastidio de Max acercarse a él. Perfecto, un regaño de su jefe era justo lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a ellos y conocía el dócil temperamento del hombre. Pronto se cansaría de regañarlo y pasaría a felicitarlo por haber rescatado al chico. Max era tan predecible y amigable que su mal humor no duraba demasiado.

***

Antes de partir al departamento de bomberos, Ash iría al hospital para ver cómo seguía aquel chico que rescató hace tan solo dos días. Siempre lo hacía, siempre se preocupaba de la salud de aquellas personas que ayudaba a salvar y esta no sería la excepción además, por lo que supo de su jefe, el chico sería dado de alta ese mismo día así que lo mejor sería visitarlo antes de perderle la pista para siempre.

El rubio vestía el pantalón negro del uniforme de bomberos y la playera del mismo color que usaban bajo todo el resto de ropa. No le importaba verse mal con un pantalón tan ancho y tirantes rojos pasando por cada hombro para afirmarlo. De cierto modo estaba orgulloso de las miradas de admiración que recibía en la calle cuando usaba su uniforme.

Buscó en su teléfono celular la aplicación de Google Maps y encontró rápidamente el hospital al que fue llevado el chico de la academia.

Según el mismo Max, el chico se encontraba en perfecto estado físico y solo terminó con algunas quemaduras de primer grado en los antebrazos y piernas. Por suerte sus pulmones se encontraban intactos y solo debía hacer reposo en cama por una semana hasta que las quemaduras sanaran por completo. Tuvo suerte de caer inconsciente y que su nariz quedara a ras de suelo, único lugar donde el oxígeno se acumula en una habitación llena de humo.

Entró al hospital y se dirigió enseguida al mesón de atención. Buscó otra vez su celular pero ahora para asegurarse de pronunciar correctamente el nombre del chico. La mujer sentada detrás del mesón tecleó en la computadora el nombre y luego de unos segundos, con una amable sonrisa, le indicó el número de la habitación a la que debía ir. Ash agradeció y caminó al elevador presionando el botón que lo llevaría al piso donde se encontraban los pacientes en mejor condición y próximos a ser dados de alta.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando en cada puerta el número ochocientos doce hasta que, por el patrón en el que se distribuían las habitaciones, rápidamente Ash supo que la del chico se encontraría al final de uno de los pasillos más largos. Vio la puerta abierta y lo primero que entró a su campo de visión fue la cama en medio, con la ropa ordenada como si nunca alguien la hubiese usado antes.

Se detuvo sin dejar de mirar la cama, muchas probabilidades llegaban a su cabeza sin parar como flechas lanzadas a ella. ¿Se habría ido? Imposible, aún quedaban algunas horas antes de ser dado de alta. ¿Lo habrían cambiado de habitación? No, la señora en el mesón de atención lo habría tenido registrado en su computadora. ¿Habría muert...?

Aguantando la respiración y con el corazón casi en la garganta, con solo dos largas zancadas, Ash llegó al umbral de la puerta para ampliar su rango de visión y no precipitarse ante las malas jugadas que su agotada mente le hacía y sin haberlo esperado jamás, frente a él se llevaba a cabo una bella rutina de estiramientos y pasos de ballet.

El chico de cabello negro llevaba puestos los pantalones y el camisón del hospital, vendas alrededor de sus antebrazos y algunas en el tobillo, sin embargo, el brillo de zapatillas de ballet doradas resplandeció ante los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, ahí donde el pelinegro se sostenía del marco con una de sus manos y levantaba una pierna extendiéndola hasta más arriba de su cabeza.

Ash aún no soltaba la respiración hipnotizado por como el resplandor del fulgor de la ventana bañaba el cuerpo del chico y delineaba su figura haciéndolo parecer tan etéreo y sublime que, por un segundo, llegó a creer que la vista frente a sus ojos se trataba de una escena sacada de alguna película de cuentos de hadas.

El delicado movimiento del cuerpo de aquel pelinegro evidenciaba la pasión por esa danza que el rubio jamás había visto en persona. Cada paso, cada salto y cada demostración de máxima flexibilidad provocaba en Ash el ferviente deseo de querer tocar con sus manos a ese chico, de querer desvestirlo y comprobar por él mismo si es que era posible que algo tan hermoso fuese capaz realmente de existir porque, creía que se desvanecería si tan solo llegaba a rozar la punta de los dedos sobre su piel.

El pelinegro se detuvo en una pose en la que sostenía todo su peso sobre la punta de un pie, uno de sus brazos se extendía con elegancia hacia adelante mientras que una pierna y su otro brazo se mantenían extendidos hacia atrás. Bajó lentamente las extremidades y quedó estático al ver quién lo observaba desde la entrada.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó llegando de un salto a la camilla mientras cubría su cuerpo con las cobijas—. No les digas a las enfermeras que me viste hacer eso, por favor. Ellas se enojarán otra vez —pidió sacándose las zapatillas doradas revelando lo lastimados que estaban sus pies, apesar de ello, los cubrió enseguida con esponjosos calcetines.

—N-no diré nada —jadeó Ash soltando por fin el aire que había atrapado en sus pulmones al ver al chico practicar—. ¿Qué hacías hace un momento? ¿Cómo se llaman todos esos movimientos que hiciste? Yo... yo nunca había visto algo así. —Dejando de lado las presentaciones, Ash se acercó a la camilla del chico, aún impresionado y con ganas de saber más.

—Ah... sí, eso. No fue nada, solo estaba practicando. Ayer no pude hacer nada de ejercicios y necesito practicar por lo menos una vez al día —respondió con un rojizo tono decorando sus mejillas—. Por cierto, tú eres Ash, ¿verdad? —Quizo saber con algo de inseguridad en su voz. Apenas estaba conociendo al extraño que le salvó la vida y lo primero que veía de él era cómo hacía caso omiso del reposo que debería llevar esa semana.

Ash entonces recordó cuando Max le informó que se había comunicado con el pelinegro y su familia para saber sobre su estado.

—Sí, soy Ash y tú... ¿Eiji? —preguntó saboreando el sonido del nombre del menor en sus labios.

El pelinegro asintió moviendo su cabeza y luego dijo:

—Gracias... eh, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí y no estoy seguro si un simple «gracias» basta, pero si no fuera por ti, yo ahora... ahora podría estar sin vida. Así que muchas gracias. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto o mejor dicho, a no volver a vernos —rió—. No me gustaría pasar por eso otra vez.

—De nada. Es mi trabajo y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más si fuera necesario —dijo.

Esa fue la última vez que creyó que vería a Eiji, sin embargo, la imagen del chico danzando a contraluz permanecería en él por mucho más tiempo.

***

Casi un año había transcurrido desde el incendio en la academia de danza. Ash continuaba trabajando como bombero, aunque ahora que estaba a punto de ingresar a su quinto y último año de universidad tenía mucho menos tiempo y, gracias a un permiso especial de Max, había reducido sus horas laborales para poder así tener tiempo suficiente para estudiar.

Estaba con ramos extras, los cuales había reprobado por inasistencia el año anterior y ahora la carga académica era enorme. Aún con su desarrollado intelecto, había informes y proyectos por hacer que no bastaba solo con su inteligencia para poder realizar.

A todo esto se sumaba la tesis, la cual había comenzado a hacer un par de meses para no ejercer más presión a su ya copado año universitario.

Sin embargo, aún con toda la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, Ash no había olvidado nunca a Eiji. El recuerdo de su cuerpo estirándose y haciendo gráciles movimientos no lo había abandonado en todos esos meses. Aunque trató más de alguna vez de olvidarlo, aún estando con algunas chicas, fue imposible. Ya no encontraba placer alguno en el cuerpo femenino y esa falta de emoción casi lo lleva al colapso. No podía confiar en nadie para contarle por lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que todos se burlarían de él y que sería la vergüenza de la universidad si se llegaban a enterar que había visto sensualidad en el cuerpo de un chico.

Trató muchas veces de hablarlo con Shorter pero siempre que comenzaba a sacar el tema de los homosexuales, este se burlaba y terminaba sus frases con «Prefiero alejar a los maricas de mí. Que vivan su vida chupando pollas pero que no sea la mía». Eso desalentaba al rubio ya que no tenía a nadie con quien poder aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que comenzó a tratar de ignorar los recuerdos que su mente le traía de vez en cuando, a sepultarlos y a hacerse creer que lo que había provocado Eiji en él había sido porque la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era un chica. Claro, esa era la explicación más lógica de todo. Él lo confundió con una mujer y por eso su subconsciente le jugó esa mala pasada. No tenía nada que ver el hecho que desde la última vez que lo vio comenzó a buscar su nombre en redes sociales, a culturizarse sobre el ballet aprendiendo que la letra «t» no se pronunciaba, a preguntarle disimuladamente a Max si es que sabía algo del chico, a obligarse a caminar fuera de la academia quemada cada vez que volvía a casa para, si es que tenía suerte, volver a encontrarse con Eiji, ¿no es así? Nada tenía que ver.

Y ahora que por fin comenzaba a olvidar a Eiji, ahora que por fin había vuelto después de muchos meses a conocer a una chica, reencantándose con el cuerpo femenino pensando que todo lo que lo había confundido no era más que una simple etapa de su vida y que volvía en gloria y majestad a la universidad, lo primero que vio apenas dar el primer paso dentro de la facultad, fue a Eiji caminando a algunos metros de distancia y entrando a uno de los salones.

Su corazón dio medio vuelco robándole el aliento y haciendo que detuviera sus pasos mientras que los estudiantes que venían detrás de él chocaron con su cuerpo.

No era posible que después de tanto tiempo y cuando por fin daba por superada su vergonzosa etapa en la que había tenido pensamientos obscenos por otro hombre, ahora cuando creía haber olvidado a Eiji, todo volvía como a la primera vez cuando en silencio y aguantando la respiración para no ser descubierto, observó en secreto el baile que aquel hombre realizaba como si estuviera implícitamente invitándolo a ser parte de él.

Ahora todo lo que había estado obligándose a ignorar, salía a flote como un cubo de hielo en un vaso con agua. No podía negar lo extraño que se sentía volver a verlo. Tal vez soñó tantas veces con él que echó de menos no verlo rodeado del resplandor del sol o sin su ropa de ballet. Tal vez deseó tanto volver a verlo que ahora que sus ojos por fin se deleitaban con aquella visión, su cuerpo no respondió y solo pudo quedarse como un imbécil parado en medio de la puerta principal de la universidad interponiéndose entre los estudiantes que iban entrando.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa al verlo.

Cuando ya recibió más de cinco empujones, Ash reaccionó. Caminó entre la masa de estudiantes y se perdió entre los pasillos de la universidad aún con la imagen de Eiji fresca en su memoria, repitiendo una y otra vez los escasos segundos que alcanzó a verlo. ¿Era realmente él o el deseo de querer volver a verlo era tan férvido que ahora incluso se lo imaginaba en la universidad? No obtendría la respuesta quedándose de brazos cruzados.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que el primer receso comenzara y Ash casi no prestaba atención a sus clases planeando la mejor manera de abordar al pelinegro sin parecer un psicópata obsesivo. Pronto las frases en el cuaderno donde tomaba apuntes se volvieron dibujos abstractos que su mano parecía dibujar sola a la vez que pensaba en Eiji. ¿Quién pensaría que entraría a estudiar en su misma universidad?

Los tortuosos minutos pasaron y los verdes ojos del rubio no dejaban de mirar la pantalla de su celular esperando a que pronto terminaran esas aburridas clases y salir en busca del chico y, si todo resultaba bien, poder enfrentar esos sentimientos que no lo habían abandonado en casi un año. Estaba dispuesto , aún con miedo al resultado, a conocer qué era exactamente lo que había llamado tanto su atención de aquel muchacho que, si se ponía a compararlo, parecía uno común y corriente.

El profesor dio una última charla explicativa, borró lo que había escrito en la pizarra y finalizó su clase. Ash fue el primer alumno en pararse y salir del salón caminando entre los pupitres. Ignoró por completo a Shorter que salía del salón de al lado y caminó hacia donde vio por última vez a Eiji.

No supo qué tan rápido caminó o cuán grandes fueron las zancadas que dio pero en menos de lo que imaginó, ya estaba fuera del salón de clases. Los estudiantes salían y más de alguno le dedicaba alguna mirada. Eran estudiantes de primer año y el rubio calculó que Eiji era cinco años menor que él ya que ese año acababa de entrar a la universidad.

Los estudiantes terminaron de salir y aún no veía a Eiji por ningún lado. ¿Sería que de verdad fue una ilusión o algún chico parecido a él? No, Ash estaba seguro que se trataba de Eiji. Los rasgos asiáticos no eran muy comunes en Nueva York y menos si tenía las ojos tan grandes y pestañas tan largas.

El rubio comenzó a buscar entre los estudiantes que se encontraban ya afuera. Aún recordaba los colores de la ropa que vio usando a Eiji así que no sería demasiado difícil encontrarlo, no todos los chicos vestían camisas color rosa pastel. Continuó así algunos minutos hasta que sus ojos se movieron en dirección al quinto piso de la universidad, donde la silueta de alguien con camisa rosa llamó su atención al pasar por uno de los grandes ventanales.

Corrió a toda velocidad y ni siquiera se detuvo para esperar el elevador, sería una pérdida de tiempo y llegaría más rápido por las escaleras. No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de encontrarse con Eiji después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, además, en el quinto piso no habían salones de estudio así que era obvio que tendría algún receso de por lo menos una hora antes de entrar a la siguiente clase. Era ahora o nunca.

El rubio llegó al quinto piso como si tan solo hubiese subido un par de escalones y comenzó a buscar entre los salones dónde se encontraría Eiji. Unos sonidos y suspiros lo llevaron a la tercera puerta de la derecha, donde una sombra se movía y daba golpes en el piso. La puerta estaba entreabierta y apenas podía verse dos centímetros de lo que ocurría dentro, pero pronto Ash comprendió que el chico ensayaba pasos de ballet. Dio un paso para acercarse aún más y poder apreciar los movimientos de Eiji pero el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies hizo que el chico de cabello negro se detuviera.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Se escuchó mientras pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

—L-lo siento. Yo solo... —Ash detuvo sus palabras al abrirse la puerta y ver después de tanto tiempo al chico frente a él.

Eiji usaba un pantalón de tela color gris, holgado y empuñado a la altura de sus tobillos donde cintas de color blanco los enrollaban para sujetar las zapatillas de ballet que llevaba. Además, usaba una sudadera celeste pastel. Por lo visto, había cambiado su ropa por una más cómoda para practicar.

El pelinegro escaneó al rubio de arriba a bajo antes de decir algo.

—¡Eres el bombero! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿También estudias acá? Oh, no recuerdo tu nombre.

Y esa última frase se clavó como estaca en el corazón de Ash. Casi un año y tenía grabado a fuego el nombre de aquel chico.

—Me llamo Ash —respondió—. ¿Y tu nombre era? —preguntó para no sentirse tan ofendido.

—Eiji. ¿Quieres pasar?

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco incómodo para ambos. Ash apareciendo de la nada e interrumpiendo el ensayo de Eiji.

—Ah, ¿puedo? Estaba abajo cuando te vi y recordé esa vez en la academia y... tú sabes. Bueno, nunca olvido la cara de alguien que ayudo y no olvidé la tuya.

Eiji se hizo a un lado y el rubio entró al salón. En él había una pequeña mesa con lo que parecía ser el teléfono celular del pelinegro con un pequeño parlante conectado a él y un bolso donde se veía la ropa que había estado usando cuando Ash lo vio entrando al salón de clases.

—La academia... —suspiró mirando sus blancas zapatillas de ballet—. Aún no se recupera y mi profesor tuvo que rentar un lugar más pequeño para sus estudiantes, ¿sabes? Muchos se retiraron después del incendio y ahora da clases a niños pequeños para poder pagar el arreglo de la antigua academia. Por eso estoy acá, ya no puedo ir cuando quiera a practicar. Las clases con niños son más importantes—. Las cejas del chico se inclinaron formando un rostro de tristeza y melancolía.

—No lo sabía —mintió. Sabía que la academia aún estaba cerrada por los problemas ocasionados con el incendio. Caminaba cada día frente a ella y de vez en cuando escuchaba los chismes de los vecinos del lugar.

—Lo bueno es que el rector dejó que usara este salón para practicar, incluso me dio una copia de las llaves —dijo acercándose al bolso sobre la mesa y sacó un juego de llaves para agitarlas en el aire—. Por suerte conoce a mi profesor de baile y logré conseguir esto. No sé qué haría sin el ballet —suspiró otra vez.

—¡Eso es un alivio! Podrás practicar cuando quieras, solo no descuides tus estudios. ¿Vas en primer año, no? Es normal que subestimes la vida universitaria —rio Ash.

—Oh, no lo hago. Sé que tengo que dedicarle tiempo a la universidad y al ballet, no dejaré nada de lado. —Eiji se sentó en el piso, estiró ambas piernas frente a él y dobló completamente su cuerpo hasta que sus manos alcanzaron sus pies y su cabeza tocó sus rodillas.

—¿Y cuándo te dedicas tiempo a ti? —preguntó sin mal intención y solo como acto reflejo a las palabras del pelinegro que hacía estiramientos a un par de metros frente a él.

—El ballet es mi tiempo —sonrió Eiji—. Aunque no esté muy motivado últimamente.

Ash tomó el bolso de la mesa y lo puso bajo esta para sentarse sobre ella. Los minutos transcurrieron y aunque apenas hablaban sobre temas sin importancia o Eiji le enseñaba los nombres de algunos movimientos, el rubio fue capaz de notar la falta de pasión en los pasos del asiático. Ya no destellaba como la primera vez que lo vio y un aura de inseguridad lo seguía en cada uno de sus pasos. Pronto, la hora de la siguiente clase de Ash llegó.

—¿También vas a clases ahora? —preguntó el rubio dispuesto a acompañar a Eiji hasta su salón.

—Falta una hora aún. Dejé este espacio para practicar y alcanzar a darme un ducha. —Caminó hacia Ash y lo despidió con un apretón de manos—. Fue un gusto encontrarte aquí, Ash. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Ah... sí. ¿No puedo venir a verte? —preguntó más rápido de lo que su cerebro fue capaz de contener.

Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Eiji no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, quien seguramente estaba más rojo aún al haber hecho esa pregunta tan repentina.

—Claro. Es bueno que alguien me dé su opinión —sonrió y desvió su mirada cuando hizo contacto visual con el rubio.

Ash salió de ese salón con aún más interrogantes que respuestas. El extraño y desconocido sentimiento aún permanecía, aún existía y aunque creyó haberlo sepultado después de un año, seguía tan latente como el primer día. No lo podía explicar y tal vez jamás le daría una explicación pero ver a Eiji otra vez , hablarle y verlo practicar ballet, se sentía tan agradable y reconfortante que su corazón le pedía a gritos que volviera junto a él, tan solo a observarlo en silencio mientras la música clásica cobraba vida gracias al pelinegro.

***

Las horas entre clases se volvieron las más deseadas para Ash y no precisamente para holgazanear o juntarse con chicas, sino que para acompañar a Eiji en el «Salón de Ballet» como había sido bautizado aquel salón de clases en el quinto piso.

El rubio esperaba con ansias el final de sus clases, el elevador que lo llevaría al quinto piso y a Eiji quien a veces llegaba minutos después de Ash. El rubio cada vez aprovechaba ese tiempo para abrir ventanas, barrer o preparar la música. Ya tenía una playlist con las canciones favoritas del pelinegro y secretamente las suyas propias.

Las botellas con agua mineral sin gas eran infaltables. Eiji podría beber una completa de un litro mientras ensayaba.

Las horas entre clases se volvieron entre el bailarín de ballet y el estudiante de arquitectura. Entre giros y saltos, entre cintas y mallas, entre pasión y asombro, porque Ash no dejaba de sorprenderse y dudaba que con Eiji dejara de hacerlo. El pelinegro lo sorprendía cada día con un nuevo movimiento, una nueva rutina o un nuevo grado de dificultad. La habilidad del pelinegro era como una fuente sin fin y Ash no podía disfrutarlo más.

Ahora ya era un experto en diferenciar los tipos de zapatillas, desde las básicas que en ocaciones usaba Eiji cuando no practicaba posturas en pointe, hasta las profesionales y de punta entera, aquellas que facilitaban que el asiático cargara todo su peso en la punta de sus pies. Conocía el nombre de la mayoría de movimientos, posturas y saltos, además de investigar por cuenta propia cómo es que eran físicamente posibles de realizar. Se sabía de memoria la ropa de ballet que Eiji usaba contadas veces para practicar porque era mucho más cómoda que pantalones y sudaderas, pero que prefería no llevar muy seguido a la universidad porque prefería cuidarla y no ensuciarla.

De un simple observador, Ash pasó a ser un crítico de ballet. Ayudaba y aconsejaba a Eiji cada vez que este fallaba, aunque era muy raro que lo hiciera pues cada movimiento del pelinegro era perfección para el rubio, aunque este insistiera en que aún le faltaba pulir algunas posturas.

Para fines del año escolar, Eiji sería el protagonista de una de las obras creadas por su profesor. Esta obra serviría para recaudar fondos para la reparación de la antigua academia y poder comprar los materiales que resultaron quemados en el incendio. Aún faltaban varios meses para el estreno pero Eiji había preferido ensayar la coreografía apenas supo cuál sería su papel. No podía aceptarse fallas y aunque Blanca, su profesor, le advirtió que no se sobre exigiera, sabía que Eiji no lo escucharía. Era un perfeccionista cuando se trataba del ballet y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Incluso Ash le aconsejó comenzar con ensayos paulatinos pero a pesar de ello, Eiji necesitaba sentirse vivo gracias al ballet y a la expectativa de ser el protagonista.

—Quizá no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para interpretar al protagonista —dijo Eiji en una de las tantas horas entre clases mientras hacía flexiones con los brazos.

—Eiji... ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres más que suficiente, eres perfecto para ese papel.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió—. Llevas meses ensayando. Te mereces ese papel más que cualquier otro.

Para ese entonces, Ash solo había dejado fluir sus sentimientos sin buscarle explicación pues esta llegaba a él cada vez que se reunía con Eiji. Las chicas habían quedado en el pasado y aunque algunos rumores rondaban la universidad, a él no le importaba y vaya que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que aunque hablaran a su espalda y le dedicaran miradas de desagrado cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, todo significaba nada una vez que abría la puerta del salón de ballet y Eiji lo recibía con una sonrisa, latas de té helado y la inigualable calidez de sus charlas diarias, esas donde aprendía no solo de ballet, sino también del propio Eiji. Porque la perspectiva desde la cual observaba la vida pudo remover el piso de Ash hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio de sus pensamientos y alinearlos de una nueva y más abierta manera. Porque para Eiji el amor no tenía razón de ser ni procedencia, solo nacía sin importar para qué o quién. Porque para Eiji, la mejor explicación para el amor era que no debía ser explicado sino que vivido y expresado, tal como el ballet.

—¿Cuestionas de quién te enamoras? —le preguntó Eiji aquella vez cuando tocaron el tema del amor.

—¿Tú sí?

—Jamás me cuestioné ser un hombre y enamorarme del ballet.

Un suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ash quien no esperaba otra respuesta de parte de Eiji.

Y es que podía entenderlo ahora. Ser bombero lo llenaba de maneras que jamás creyó. Salvar vidas no alimentaba su ego ni lo hacía sentirse una mejor persona para llegar satisfecho a casa por realizar una buena obra. Salvar vidas era su propia demostración del amor que tenía hacia ellas, de lo importante que eran la suya y la del resto y quizá sin Eiji no lo habría visto jamás de esa forma, o peor aún, su vida no habría cambiado tanto como para enfrentar que no solo admiraba a ese chico.

Porque admiración podría ser uno más de los tantos sentimientos que Ash sentía por Eiji pero uno por sobre todos resaltaba llamando su atención y es que no era fácil de asumir porque, amar a otro hombre nunca fue parte de sus planes. Enamorarse perdidamente de otro hombre no había sido jamás una opción hasta ahora pero, la vida era como Eiji; imprevisible y sorprendente y solo le quedaba aceptar lo que su corazón le dijo la primera vez que lo vio.

—El amor, la rabia o la tristeza, no importa el sentimiento que sea. Mientras sea lo suficiente fuerte y potente, seré capaz de expresarlo con mi cuerpo y el ballet cobrará vida. ¡Ese es el motor de mi danza!

Aquellas palabras de Eiji, Ash las recordaba cada día al verlo practicar. Aunque desconociera el motor que ahora lo impulsaba a bailar, era seguro que se trataba de uno muy fuerte porque era capaz de percibirlo en cada uno de sus pasos, en el derroche de energía y pasión y en el brillo de sus ojos al practicar. Ese era el Eiji que lo impactó con la fuerza de su danza.

¿Acaso eso era amor? No lo podría asegurar pero ver a Eiji se sentía como ver su propio reflejo durante los incendios y accidentes, porque desde hace un tiempo escuchar la alarma del departamento ya no era una molestia. Ahora dejaba lista la ropa y corría a al cuartel de bomberos. Hasta el mismo Max le había dicho que lo veía más animado y obediente. Tal vez el motor de Ash fuera el mismo de Eiji.

***

A tan solo tres días de la presentación de Eiji, los copos de nieve habían cubierto hasta el último centímetro de suelo en toda la ciudad. El ambiente navideño comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco en las calles y los muñecos de nieve, árboles decorados con luces y la imagen de un viejo regordete vestido de rojo repartiendo regalos por el mundo, cada vez eran más comunes de apreciar.

El clima estaba especialmente frío, el cielo despejado, aire helado y la nieve que había caído la noche anterior, solo ayudaban a bajar la temperatura del ambiente. Los abrigos, bufandas y ropa abrigadora de colores oscuros reinaba por doquier.

Ese día en particular, Ash y Eiji pasarían más horas en el salón de ballet. Las clases terminarían temprano por motivos de acumulación de nieve en las calles y dificultad para transitar, así que aprovecharían esa oportunidad para Eiji practicar y Ash criticar, ya que sería el penúltimo día de ensayo usando el salón. Aunque las críticas del rubio solo iban referidas a cambios en el rostro del pelinegro o el orden de algunos movimientos.

Eiji llegó al salón con un par de vasos térmicos desechables en cada mano y el aroma a chocolate caliente rondándolo.

—Disculpa la demora —dijo empujando la puerta con la espalda para entrar sin soltar los vasos.

El pelinegro vestía pantalones oscuros, un suéter blanco y encima de todo un gran abrigo verde con capucha.

—No era necesario, Eiji. —Ash corrió para ayudarlo a sostener uno de los vasos.

—¿Cómo que no?— preguntó—. ¿Y con qué comeremos eso que tienes ahí? —Eiji apuntó al par de sándwiches que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa.

El rubio solo se sonrojó. Siempre llevaba algo para comer y ahora que conocía los gustos de Eiji, siempre le llevaba su sándwich favorito de lechuga y salmón.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y comenzaron a comer sus sándwiches y a beber sus chocolates calientes. Desde la ventana podía verse el cielo y como algunas nubes se juntaban en él. La temperatura bajaba cada vez más pero la dulce bebida de Eiji los hacía entrar en calor.

—Te traje esto —dijo Eiji sacando un papel más o menos del porte de una tarjeta desde uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Es un boleto para la presentación. Espero que vayas, si es que no tienes otros planes para ese día, claro —sonrió y extendió el boleto de entrada hacia Ash.

—Obvio que asistiré. —Recibió el boleto y lo miró con detenimiento. La fecha y la hora estaban impresos en él con letras doradas, además de tener siluetas de bailarinas de ballet. Esperaba ver el fruto del esfuerzo de Eiji ese día. Sabía que lo haría perfecto y que sería el centro de atención y no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Terminaron de comer y Eiji comenzó a prepararse para practicar. El pelinegro llevaba su vestimenta de ballet bajo la ropa. Había pasado a los baños para cambiarse antes de subir al salón con Ash y así perder menos tiempo. Solo debía ponerse sus zapatillas. El asiático se desvistió dejando ver su atuendo clásico de ballet y su preferido. Leotardo gris de mangas cortas, mallas negras y zapatillas del mismo color. Todo tan entallado a su cuerpo que lo definía de manera delicada y primorosa. Cada curva parecía pronunciarse aún más con tan ceñida ropa.

Ash movió la mesa dejándola pegada a una de las paredes para ampliar el espacio en el que Eiji se movía. Tomó su teléfono celular, lo conectó al parlante y buscó la playlist donde se encontraba la canción que interpretaría el pelinegro. Levantó la mirada y como siempre, se deleitó con la vista frente a él; Eiji estirando su cuerpo antes de comenzar la práctica. Esa era una de las rutinas preferidas del rubio.

—¿Listo? —preguntó una vez que el pelinegro terminó de calentar.

—S-sí —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Eiji? —No era común ver en Eiji esa inseguridad que ahora demostraba, ni mucho menos tartamudeando.

—Creo que estoy un poco nervioso —confesó jugando con los dedos de sus manos—. Llevo tiempo sin una presentación así de grande.

Ver el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Eiji parecía algo muy tierno ante los ojos de Ash, más aún si movía y ponía en punta uno de sus pies sin darse cuenta.

El rubio solo le dedicó una rápida mirada y como era costumbre, tomó asiento sobre la mesa y apretó el botón dibujado de play en la pantalla de su celular. La música clásica comenzó a fluir desde el parlante, haciendo que Eiji moviera su cuerpo al ritmo de esta.

—¿Sientes la adrenalina en tu cuerpo? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Eiji.

—¿Eh? Un poco —respondió deteniendo sus pasos.

—No, no me respondas —exclamó pausando la música—. Solo baila y escúchame. —La expresión seria y con el ceño fruncido del rubio pareció convencer al pelinegro.

—Ok —dijo suspirando y retomando los movimientos una vez que la melodía volvió a sus oídos.

La coreografía avanzaba, el pelinegro se movía con más velocidad, sostenía el peso de su cuerpo en una o en ambas puntas de los pies, sus brazos se elevaban con maestría y naturalidad, sus piernas lo hacían saltar y volar como un ave, sin embargo, la inseguridad se reflejaba en su rostro. Su sonrisa se notaba forzada y expresaba el esfuerzo que hacía al realizar los movimientos más complejos.

—¿Sientes la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo? —volvió a preguntar y todo lo que obtuvo fue el entrecejo fruncido de Eiji mientras bailaba—. ¿Sientes cómo esta recorre cada fibra de tu cuerpo haciéndolo moverse a tu antojo?

Eiji tenía sus ojos clavados en Ash a la vez que realizaba un attitude derrière donde, mientras estaba en pointe sobre una de sus piernas, la otra se alzaba en dirección a su espalda elevando la rodilla y subiendo el pie hasta más arriba de su cabeza donde sus brazos también se alzaban en aquella dirección.

Las palabras de Ash se convertían en glucosa navegando por las venas bajo su piel. La sensación del aumento del flujo sanguíneo, la dilatación de las vías aéreas y el incremento de la frecuencia cardiaca, de pronto se volvieron factores de los que estaba tan consciente que su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo parecía tener una batería inagotable.

—Eso... —suspiró Ash sonoramente al ver el cambio en la actitud del pelinegro—. Siente el calor de los reflectores sobre tu piel. Su radiante brillo visible incluso a través de tus párpados. —No supo en qué momento ya no estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Ahora Ash se encontraba de pie, caminando hacia Eiji.

La piel de Eiji se erizó. Aunque el salón estaba frío y podía ver vapor salir de la boca de Ash, su cuerpo había subido de temperatura y el calor no solo parecía irradiar de él, sino también del mismo rubio, ya que sus mejillas se apreciaban rosadas.

—¿Escuchas sus ovaciones? El embriagante sonido del aplauso. Ese reconocimiento físico que solo va dirigido a ti en virtud de tu desempeño sobre el escenario y que te hace sentir más que nunca la pasión que sientes por tu danza. Que te hace ver que todo tu esfuerzo de meses, vale la pena por diez minutos de aplausos y gritos hacia ti.

En ese momento, Eiji bailaba con sus ojos cerrados, divisando y armando en su mente cada una de las palabras de Ash. Podía verlo, sentirlo y hasta vivirlo. Él, en el escenario, con luces sobre su cuerpo y las cientos de personas maravilladas con el lenguaje que transmitían sus movimientos.

—¿Puedes sentir la pasión apoderándose de ti?

Para cuando Ash hizo su última pregunta, Eiji finalizaba su rutina con un penché, una pierna estirada y en pointe mientras la otra se eleva en split con el torso inclinado hacia adelante para facilitar el ángulo de abertura de las piernas y los brazos extendidos; uno hacia un poco más adelante de la cabeza y el otro en la misma posición de la pierna elevada.

Bajó lentamente su pierna y brazos hasta quedar en quinta posición, dando por terminado el ensayo. Su corazón aún latía tan fuerte que golpeaba en sus oídos, su respiración continuaba jadeante, sin embargo, la energía aún no abandonaba su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver a Ash frente a él con una expresión indescifrable y que jamás le había visto. Un paso, luego dos y el rubio prácticamente estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada, aún confundido por la actitud de Ash y de pronto, un par de brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y el cabello. Dio un pequeño respingo ante las grandes manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera seguir reaccionando, la boca con sabor a chocolate caliente de Ash estaba moviéndose sobre la suya queriendo abrirse paso.

El tibio cuerpo del pelinegro se sentía tal y como lo había imaginado. Ash sintió tensar los hombros de Eiji al momento de besarlo, pero a medida que profundizaba el beso, su cuerpo cedía y abría y sacaba más la lengua, como si ambos estuviesen esperando demasiado por algo así.

Sintió las manos de Eiji aferrarse a su espalda y un suave jadeo atrapado por su boca cuando decidió recorrer con el tacto el delgado cuerpo del asiático, allí donde el leotardo y las mallas se mantenían firmes a él. El roce de la suave tela en sus manos y el cambio de textura al acariciar las piernas del menor era exactamente como lo había esperado. Bajo la tela se podía apreciar y delinear lo bien contorneado y definido que tenía cada uno de sus músculos.

El calor aumentó y el peso de la ropa pasó a ser incómodo y molesto para Ash. Deseaba que su piel hiciera contacto con la de Eiji, deseaba sentir en sus manos lo suave y tersa que a simple vista parecía ser. Alejó un momento la boca de la de Eiji, solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía un poco avergonzado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar tomando el rostro del pelinegro con ambas manos a cada lado de las mejillas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —respondió desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

—Esperé tanto por esto que creo que ya no podré detenerme, Eiji. No quiero detenerme pero solo necesito saber si tú estás también dispuesto a seguir.

—Yo... quiero seguir. Es lo que más deseo, Ash —jadeó el menor volviendo a mirar al rubio.

—No sé cómo hacer esto, pero te prometo ser cuidadoso, ¿sí? Te amo, Eiji. Te amo cómo no te imaginas.

Eiji quiso responder. Quiso revelar sus sentimientos así como Ash lo había hecho. Quería que supiera que desde hace meses lo amaba en secreto, que anhelaba cada día en que se encontrarían y que solo el miedo y la vergüenza lo detuvieron. Había estado escuchando rumores del rubio, de cómo le gustaba salir con diferentes chicas cada semana y luego dejarlas como si fueran desechables. Sabía que también había rechazado a hombres y que era heterosexual. Tenía claro que jamás se fijaría en él como algo más que un amigo, aunque su mirada cambiara cada vez que lo veía y parecía cambiar de actitud cuando estaban juntos. Sin embargo, ahora el mismo Ash parecía un desesperado por él.

¿Ash habría sentido lo mismo todo este tiempo? ¿Habría estado enamorado de él? ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar las burlas por parte de todos y asumir que un hombre se había ganado su corazón?

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando ni mucho menos para responder porque el rubio había vuelto a atacar sus labios, robándole el aliento y de paso, tomarlo por las piernas para cargarlo. Solo pudo obedecer a sus instintos, abrazar al rubio por el cuello, enredar sus piernas en él y dejarse llevar. Todo esto también era algo nuevo para él pero, a pesar de sus inseguridades, estaba feliz de entregar su primera vez a la persona que más había amado en su vida, aquella vida que solo le había regalado amores no correspondidos y desilusiones.

Ash caminó cargando a Eiji por el salón hasta llegar a la mesa. La música había terminado hace algunos minutos y solo se escuchaba el húmedo sonido de sus besos mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer dando paso a la oscuridad. Con una de las manos, el rubio mandó a volar su teléfono celular y el parlante para sentar al pelinegro sobre la mesa, quedando entre sus piernas.

Aún sin soltar el beso y aprovechando que ahora era mucho más cómodo para él poder tocar el cuerpo de Eiji, no quería despojarlo de su ropa de ballet. Había algo en verlo aún con leotardo, mallas y zapatillas de ballet, que lo excitaba en demasía. Pasó las manos desde los muslos hasta donde comenzaban las cintas de las zapatillas amarradas a sus tobillos y luego volvió a subir hacia los muslos. La tela era tan suave que no resistió y clavó la uñas en ella, abriendo agujeros por los cuales coló los dedos todo lo que pudo solo para sentir la piel del pelinegro.

Los agujeros en la tela hacían que algunos puntos de esta se abrieran como líneas rectas recorriendo toda la extensión de las piernas de Eiji. El contacto con el ambiente frío y su cálida piel le provocaba escalofríos, además de lo deliciosas que se movían las manos de Ash por sus muslos, apretándolos y enterrando con delicadeza las uñas en ellos, solo estimulaba más y más la sensibilidad de su piel.

El calor ya era insoportable para Ash, tanto que de un solo movimiento se sacó la chaqueta que usaba y abrió toda su camisa de un tirón, liberando su torso el cual el pelinegro comenzó enseguida a acariciar, a deslizar sus manos en él verificando la dureza de cada músculo con la yema de sus dedos y a sentir la necesidad de tocarlos no solo con sus manos.

Ash quería escuchar la voz de Eiji, quería deleitarse con los jadeos y gemidos que había estado atrapando en sus labios. Necesitaba conocer la aguda frecuencia de esa voz que solo era posible de crear gracias a la excitación. Soltó los labios del pelinegro y llevó su boca directo a la clavícula del menor, bajando con sus manos el cuello elasticado del leotardo gris hasta liberar un pezón. Mantuvo la mano ahí para afirmar la tela y fue bajando con la boca como caminando sobre la piel de Eiji hasta llegar a su pecho y con la lengua saborear lo erecto que se encontraba el botón rosado que buscaba.

Eiji cerró los ojos, siseando ante lo que la boca del rubio era capaz de hacer. Nunca podría haber imaginado que era tan sensible en esa zona ni menos que el rubio quisiera succionar allí, a pesar de ello, parecía muy entusiasmado ya que la mano que tenía libre había comenzado a masajear sus nalgas mientras mordisqueaba su pezón.

—A-Ash... —articuló Eiji en un gemido cuando el rubio mordió más fuerte su pezón y clavó las uñas en la tela de sus mallas en uno de sus glúteos, abriendo otro agujero, pero esta vez lo hizo más grande al estirar la tela.

El rubio dejó el pezón con el que había estado jugando y lo atrapó entre sus dedos mientras inclinaba el cuerpo del pelinegro hacia atrás, apoyando toda su espalda sobre la mesa. Estiró aún más la tela de las mallas hasta dejar un agujero por el que podían verse parte de las nalgas del asiático. Se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Eiji, viéndolo con detenimiento de arriba a bajo. El pelinegro se veía jadeante, recostado en la mesa con ambos codos apoyados en ella, parte del cuello del leotardo estirado dejando ver uno de sus pezones, las mallas negras con múltiples agujeros por donde se veía piel blanca y un bulto duro en la entrepierna. El rostro sonrojado y de ojos llorosos de Eiji fue suficiente para terminar de excitar a Ash por completo. Su pene dolía bajo el pantalón, ansioso por satisfacerse de aquel hombre que parecía entregado por completo a él.

Besó a Eiji otra vez, ahora con cuidado de no aplastarlo con el peso de su cuerpo cuando se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas y cintura, sintiendo la curva que esta formaba. Continuó moviendo su mano hasta llegar al ombligo que aún sobre la ropa, podía sentir en sus dedos. Llevó el pulgar hacia él y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentos movimientos mientras sentía como el miembro del pelinegro se endurecía, haciendo presión en su estómago. Siguió besándolo, metiendo su lengua y enredándola con la del menor, a la vez que ahora su mano apretaba suavemente el bulto visible entre sus piernas, haciendo que Eiji tensara su cuerpo y soltara de su boca un jadeo ante el tacto en esa zona.

¿De verdad el pene de otro hombre podía sentirse tan bien en su mano? ¿O el hecho de ver a Eiji tan excitado solo con caricias era lo que realmente se sentía bien? Posiblemente ambas respuestas eran afirmativas para Ash. Posiblemente mientras siempre fuera Eiji, todo eso y más se convertirían en nuevas y agradables sensaciones, porque sí, quería seguir descubriendo cuánto de Eiji anhelaba y amaba.

Con los dedos sobre el miembro del pelinegro comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta más abajo de donde podía sentir sus suaves testículos. Con cuidado y muy lento, tanteó con la yema de los dedos el lugar que prepararía para penetrar. No estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer, nunca había tenido sexo con otro hombre, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que si no lo preparaba, iba a ser doloroso para ambos. 

Tocó y rozó ese lugar que hacía a Eiji suspirar y apretar las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de la zona más erógena que pudiera tener. No resistió más y comenzando a lamer y a chupar el cuello del pelinegro, estiró con los dedos la parte del leotardo que cubría dicho lugar, junto con la ropa interior que llevaba Eiji, haciéndolas a un lado y así poner meter la mano ahí.

Eiji abrazó su cuerpo, apretándolo contra el suyo y un pequeño temblor se apoderó de él. Ash aún no introducía ninguno de sus dedos, solo los frotaba lentamente por sobre su ano, siguiendo su pequeña forma circular.

—Yo también estoy nervioso —dijo Ash dejando de lamer el cuello de Eiji—. He esperado tanto por hacer esto contigo y aún sin saber cómo, no quiero lastimarte.

Eiji aún permanecía apretando el abrazo. Los dedos del rubio detuvieron la fricción sobre su entrada y desvió la mano a su muslo, introduciendo los dedos para acariciar su piel por los orificios que había hecho al rasgar la tela.

—¿De verdad has esperado por esto? —preguntó el pelinegro, con voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

—Desde hace mucho —suspiró y sintió como el cuerpo de Eiji se relajaba ante sus palabras—. ¿No me crees?

—Sí lo hago. Es solo que... jamás pensé que podrías verme diferente.

El rubio apartó el rostro del cuello del pelinegro y levantó un poco su cuerpo para poder ver a Eiji a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres con «diferente»? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Y-ya sabes —tartamudeó Eiji, avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba hablando sobre ese tema con Ash.

El rubio apartó el cabello del flequillo de Eiji con la nariz y besó su frente para tranquilizarlo, dejando cortos besos pasando por el puente de la nariz hasta llegar a sus labios donde dio un sonoro y corto beso.

—Me enamoré la primera vez que te vi, pero me costó un tiempo descubrir lo que realmente sentía. No puedo negar que fue confuso en un comienzo, sin embargo, tengo mis sentimientos más que claros en este momento.

Ash movió su nariz, rozando con la punta la nariz de Eiji y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, el cuerpo del menor ya no temblaba. Las caricias por parte de ambos volvieron, solo que esta vez con más desenfreno y libertad. Ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, de lo que el otro también sentía y eso los animaba a seguir adelante, a seguir descubriendo a dónde los llevarían sus emociones.

Mientras se besaban, Ash volvió con su mano a masajear la entrepierna de Eiji, robándole suspiros. Se sentía tan bien que él mismo jadeaba en la boca del menor. Ansioso y en un arranque de excitación, el rubio otra vez adentró su mano en el orificio que había dejado en los glúteos del pelinegro, estiró toda la ropa que cubría ese lugar y con uno de sus dedos volvió a frotar la húmeda entrada que se fruncía con sus roces.

Un gemido perdido en la boca de ambos hizo que el pene de Ash se volviera más duro y secretara aún más líquido preseminal cuando decidió introducir lentamente su dedo medio en Eiji. Su falange se abrió camino entre las apretadas paredes anales del asiático, entrando tan lento como le fue posible. La alta temperatura del interior abrumó la mente de Ash por un par de segundos, solo quería sentir en su propio miembro lo exquisito que sentían sus dedos.

Las manos de Eiji apretaron su camisa en la espalda, enterrando las uñas en ella cuando un segundo dedo se deslizó en su interior y comenzaron a moverse de adentro hacia afuera en lentas pero profundas estocadas.

Ash dejó los hinchados labios del pelinegro para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de este y respirar ahí el aroma a shampoo que desprendía su cabello. Algunos tenues siseos y jadeos escapaban por la boca de Eiji y Ash pensó que se contenía solo por estar en un salón de la universidad. Tal vez en otro lugar más cómodo y solos podrían demostrar su amor con más delicadeza y Ash se encargaría de que esta primera vez, no fuera tampoco la última.

Continuó con las estocadas de su mano, mientras lamía y besaba el cuello y clavícula de Eiji. No sabía cuánto tiempo debía preparar a un hombre para recibirlo, aunque imaginó que cuando la presión en sus dedos disminuyera, sería suficiente. Además, Eiji parecía disfrutar cada vez que sus dedos se introducían por completo y rozaban una de las paredes de su interior.

—¿Se siente bien aquí? —preguntó Ash, enterrando más sus dedos.

Eiji solo asintió con algunos movimientos de cabeza y cubrió su boca con una mano cuando sintió la corriente eléctrica que le provocaban los dedos de Ash dentro de su recto. Aunque dolía un poco, podía sentir como su ano se distendía con cada movimiento y el dolor disminuía. La presión de la ropa sobre su miembro lo torturaba, deseaba liberar su erección y masturbarse.

—No sé cuánto sea suficiente —jadeó Ash al oido de Eiji y dejó de mover su mano.

—Yo tampoco, aunque ya no duele tanto—. Las miradas de ambos chicos se conectaron en la penumbra.

Ninguno se había percatado que estaban casi en completa oscuridad y que solo entraba algo de luz desde la ventana e iluminaba sus perfiles.

El rubio sacó con mucho cuidado los dedos del ano del pelinegro, haciendo que este volviera a gemir con voz queda y apretara las piernas a su alrededor.

—Voy a intentar meterlo, Eiji —avisó con voz ronca y rasposa, sorprendiendo al pelinegro cuando lo vislumbró tirando la camisa que lo cubría al piso y abriendo el cinturón de su pantalón.

Eiji podía ver el cuerpo de Ash iluminado solo por un lado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Lo vio arrojar la camisa y abrir su pantalón que le cayó rápidamente hasta los tobillos mientras bajaba su bóxer y una gran erección quedó a la vista con su brillante, húmedo y rosado glande. Sintió las grandes manos del rubio en sus caderas y cómo lo ayudó a voltearse para ponerse de pecho sobre la mesa y bajar sus piernas. Por costumbre y sin darse cuenta, se puso de puntas al momento que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Aferró las manos al borde de la mesa y observó a Ash por sobre el hombro. Solo podía ver parte de su rostro, lo jadeante que estaba, las gotas de sudor resbalando por sus cienes, el vapor que emanaba su respiración y lo sonrojado de sus pómulos.

Ash no podía dejar de apreciar a Eiji. Desde ese ángulo se veía tan jodidamente excitante, con su ropa de ballet, los múltiples agujeros en sus mallas y las zapatillas aún puestas. Cómo amaba ese leotardo gris que le sentaba tan bien al pelinegro y el escote tan abierto en la espalda dejando ver parte de su columna.

Le acarició las caderas y nalgas mientras apoyó su miembro sobre estas. Se deleitó con la bonita y redonda forma, además de estrujarlas viendo como no podía abarcarlas con la palma de su mano. Entonces, hizo a un lado la parte del leotardo y ropa interior que cubría ahí, con su mano la estiró hacia el lado izquierdo, haciendo que un poco de luz lograra dejarlo ver el lugar por donde entraría. Con su mano libre extendió el glúteo derecho y alineó la punta de su pene frente al dilatado ano que pudo ver listo para recibirlo. Suspiró y comenzó a hacer presión hacia adelante, abriendo poco a poco el esfínter que parecía absorberlo con cada centímetro que ingresaba.

Un suave siseo y un pequeño apretón en las piernas de Eiji lo hizo detenerse. Tal parece que necesitaba un momento para acostumbrarse a su tamaño e incluso él mismo requería aguardar un momento antes de seguir. La calidez y lo apretado que podía llegar a ser Eiji le nublaba la mente con una sensación indescriptible que lo obligaba a querer insertarse de una sola estocada en él. Suspiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a meter su pene lentamente. Esta vez metió una mano por debajo del cuerpo de Eiji y acunó en ella su miembro, masturbándolo y haciendo que los siseos se transformaran rápidamente en gemidos.

Entró por completo y enseguida las paredes anales del pelinegro se contrajeron al rededor de su miembro, su mano se llenó de una sustancia tibia y viscoza y Eiji jadeó fuertemente, dándole a entender que se había corrido en ese momento. El pene en su mano se volvió más flácido, pero él aún seguía muy duro y no se detendría. Continuó masturbándolo, sin importar el semen que cubría sus dedos, eso solo lo hacía moverlos más rápidos debido a la lubricación.

—Ash... —suspiró Eiji al sentir como entraba y salía el miembro del rubio desde su trasero, en un ritmo tan lento que parecía torturarlo con cada estocada.

Pudo sentir el pene de Eiji volver a ponerse duro en su mano cuando comenzó a embestir y aumentó la velocidad, llegando más profundo, hasta ese lugar que hacía que el asiático no pudiera contener sus gemidos.

Ahora no habría vuelta atrás para Ash. Estaba completamente enamorado de Eiji, completamente loco por él y deseaba compartir más momentos así de íntimos porque esta era la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido. No había mujer que se comparara a lo que Eiji provocaba en él, a lo delicioso que se sentía penetrarlo o tocar su cuerpo.

Continuó embistiendo, ahora con mucha más rapidez en busca de su propio orgasmo. Ya no masturbaba a Eiji, sino que afirmaba sus caderas con ambas manos y con tanta fuerza que el menor ya no alcanzaba a apoyar los pies en el suelo.

El orgasmo se apoderó de ambos tan rápido que Ash no tuvo tiempo suficiente para sacar su pene del ano del pelinegro, derramando semen en su interior y parte afuera, el que escurrió por sus muslos entre la tela rasgada de sus mallas.

Ambos chicos se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos y bañados en sudor. Eiji no sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y Ash parecía tener un calambre en ambas piernas por la expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando intentó moverse.

Rubio y castaño se miraron. Aún en penumbra era posible verse y solo estallaron en carcajadas. No sabían cuál de los dos estaba más hecho un desastre, con el cabello revuelto, medio desnudos y llenos de sudor y otros fluidos corporales pegados a ellos. No importaba la situación ni cómo llegaron a ella, solo importaba el hecho de estar juntos, de compartir entre ellos lo más íntimo que cada uno podía ofrecer al otro.

Ash inclinó su cuerpo hasta quedar recostado sobre el piso y abrió uno de sus brazos invitando a Eiji a acurrucarse junto a él. No era el lugar más cómodo del mundo pero lo era si estaban juntos.

—Esperemos un momento antes de irnos —rio Ash intentando calmar su respiración mientras abrazaba a Eiji, quien había apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Quiero estar contigo, no sé si esto sea algo para siempre pero quiero que dure mucho.

—¿No importa que yo sea un hombre? No sé cómo reaccionará el resto, todos creen que tú...

—Me importan tres hectáreas de huevos lo que piense el resto. Ya me cansé, solo quiero ser feliz contigo a mi lado y que se jodan todos —suspiró ofuscado y frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo también quiero que esto dure mucho —dijo Eiji apretando más el abrazo de Ash.

Los siguientes minutos la pasaron hablando sobre la presentación de Eiji. Solo faltaban un par de días y mañana Ash no podría ir al salón de ballet porque debía asistir al departamento de bomberos, así que se verían el día previo a la presentación. Eiji planeaba llevar ese día su atuendo del baile. Estaba hecho a su medida y sabía que a Ash le encantaría pues aunque era simple, lo hacía parecer un príncipe de cuentos. Con una chaqueta delgada, en color plateado y aplicaciones de piedrecitas brillantes en rojo. Solapas con encaje blanco y pomposo, además de mangas largas de tela transparente que hacía un efecto vaporoso al moverse.

Esa sería la sorpresa de Eiji para Ash.

***

Ash se encontraba en la última clase antes de partir al departamento de bomberos. Hoy no se vería con Eiji y tendría que esperar hasta mañana para acompañarlo en su último ensayo antes de la presentación. Pensaba comprarle un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, sin importar las miradas que estaba seguro que recibiría, los chismes que crearían y que se esparcirían tan rápido como el catarro por toda la universidad. ¿Qué más daba? Él era feliz con Eiji y Eiji lo era con él. ¿Por qué tendría que ser juzgado solo por buscar la felicidad? No lo entendía, pero tampoco le daría más vueltas al asunto. Ya había asumido su amor por el pelinegro y solo esperaba sorprenderlo con el ramo de rosas y pedirle que fueran novios. Estaba seguro que Eiji jamás se esperaría algo así y eso solo lo emocionaba aún más.

Con tantos rumores sobre él y su sexualidad, Ash ya casi no hablaba con sus compañeros. El mismo Shorter había dejado de hablarle desde hace algunos meses, su grupo de amigos más cercano también lo ignoraba y aunque en otro momento podría haberse sentido abandonado, pensar que tenía a Eiji lo hacía olvidar al resto.

Terminó la clase y como siempre, fue el primero en retirarse. En silencio y sin despedirse de nadie, caminó por el campus hasta la salida. Vio de reojo la ventana del salón de ballet, allí donde Eiji practicaría en un par de horas más y salió de la universidad en dirección al departamento. Iba con bastante tiempo como para caminar lento sobre la nieve, así que aprovechó para tomar el camino más largo y apreciar las decoraciones navideñas.

—Ash Lynx.

Una voz desconocida llamó su nombre desde una banca en el parque por donde caminaba. Se detuvo y volteó para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Ash desconcertado. Jamás había visto a la persona que lo llamaba y estaba seguro porque nunca olvidaba un rostro.

—¿Eres Ash Lynx o no? —repitió con algo de irritación en su voz.

El hombre sentado en la banca del parque vestía un abrigo largo color burdeo y un chal blanco rodeando sus hombros. Su cabello largo y negro se mantenía atado en una coleta que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Lo soy —respondió dando algunos pasos hasta el joven.

—Entonces aléjate de Eiji.

—¿Qué? Espera, espera un poco. ¿Quién mierda eres tú? —El rubio estuvo dispuesto a irse y dejar hablando solo al pelilargo, pero este se puso de pie para encararlo.

—Yut Lung y estoy seguro que Eiji te ha hablado de mí —fanfarroneó.

Enseguida Ash lo reconoció y no porque antes lo hubiese visto, sino que recordó todas las veces en que Eiji le hablaba sobre uno de sus mejores amigos y además compañero de danza. Yut Lung Lee bailarín de ballet y mejor amigo de Eiji.

—Eres amigo de Eiji —suspiró—. Si es así, ¿por qué me pides que haga eso? No lo entiendo.

—Pasado mañana, cuando finalice la presentación y Eiji termine su solo de ballet, nuestro profesor subirá al escenario con un ramo de flores y un sobre para Eiji. En ese sobre se encuentra la beca con la que podrá partir a Rusia a estudiar ballet en la mejor escuela del país y además podrá seguir sus estudios en la universidad estatal de Moscú. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? El mundo se abre para Eiji y tú... —dijo apuntándolo con el dedo—. Y tú estorbas en él. Tú y yo sabemos que Eiji no se irá a Rusia si tú sigues en su camino, ¡él no te dejaría jamás! Por favor entiende esto, es su vida y no puede arruinarla por alguien como tú. No rompas sus alas. —La última frase hizo que se quebrara su voz, casi como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

Ash quedó paralizado, aún procesando todas las palabras que Yut Lung acababa de escupirle en la cara.

—Sé que harás lo mejor para Eiji —dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección contraria.

El rubio vio como su figura se perdía entre las personas que caminaban y se volvía más borrosa, como si la lluvia lo difuminara. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus ojos habían derramado lágrimas y todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuridad. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inmóvil en medio del camino ni cómo fue capaz de llegar al departamento de bomberos.

***

Eiji estaba nervioso. Había salido antes de que terminara la clase solo para llegar antes al salón de ballet. Hoy era el último ensayo con Ash y quería sorprenderlo con el atuendo que usaría para la presentación, así que aprovechó el momento y ordenó y limpió el salón. Se vistió con su ropa, la cual había preparado la noche anterior para llevarla lista y amarró las cintas de sus zapatillas doradas a tus tobillos. En un pequeño espejo revisó su rostro y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Preparó el parlante que siempre llevaba y lo conectó a su teléfono celular.

No podía negar que más que nervioso se sentía avergonzado. Dos días habían pasado desde su caluroso encuentro y no habían tenido oportunidad de verse ni mucho menos de hablar, aunque solo habían compartido un par de mensajes y nada más. Eiji tenía en mente actuar normal y que no se notara la vergüenza que le causaba ver al rubio otra vez, ni mucho menos que se notaran los nervios que tenía por presentarle su vestimenta.

Se sentó sobre mesa para esperar a Ash pero se bajó enseguida cuando recordó para qué la habían usado la última vez. Por suerte esa noche dejaron todo limpio antes de irse y dieron de excusa a los guardias de la salida que se habían quedado estudiando para un examen sin darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Prefirió usar la mesa para hacer estiramientos apoyando una pierna en ella. 

Aah ya estaba tardando y nunca se demoraba demasiado, a menos que fuera a comprar algo para comer antes de llegar. Eiji pensó que a eso se debía su demora y siguió estirando su cuerpo hasta que desde la ventana se escucharon voces, aplausos y grititos que llamaron su atención. Era extraño que hicieran en pleno invierno algún evento en la universidad. Caminó hasta la ventana haciendo a un lado las cortinas casi transparentes para ver qué ocurría abajo en el patio.

Era Ash, de la mano de una chica casi tan alta como él y de cabello largo, rizado y rubio. Ambos caminaban entre los estudiantes, abrazándose y besándose a la vista de todos. Algunos los aplaudían y otros los felicitaban riendo sobre los absurdos rumores que habían rondado sobre Ash y que ahora tenían sentido, había estado enamorando a esa linda chica todo ese tiempo. Aquella joven era la hija del rector de la universidad. ¿Quién más merecería toda la atención de Ash, si no era ella?

Un profundo dolor en el pecho hizo que Eiji perdiera el equilibro y cayera de rodillas al suelo, rasgando sus mallas blancas.

De verdad había sido un tonto y crédulo. Se burlaron en su cara y no fue capaz de verlo, embobado por el amor y sus estúpidos sentimientos. Solo había sido un juego, una marioneta que usaron y desecharon como todas esas chicas de las que había oido. Tal vez el rubio solo quiso saber qué se sentía estar con un hombre, quizá cumplía una apuesta o ¿quién sabe? Tal vez fue tan asqueroso para Ash que no dudó en volver con una mujer.

Le dolía haber creído en él, en haberle regalado algo tan importante como su primera vez. Le dolía haber sido tan tonto. Un tonto enamorado que se dejó llevar por falsas sonrisas, falsas chalas y falsas palabras.

Y ahora parecía aún más tonto e imbécil. Vestido de príncipe, esperándolo para mostrarle su atuendo y bailarle otra vez, porque su motor había sido Ash. Que él lo viera bailar era suficiente motivo para dar lo mejor de sí y ahora solo se arrepentía de haberlo convertido en la razón de su danza.

Apretó los puños aún estando de rodillas en el suelo y múltiples lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la malla en sus muslos. Ahora que lloraba sí debía verse más patético. Ahora que el dolor se apoderaba de él y rompía en mil pedazos su corazón, ahora que se ahogaba en sollozos maldiciéndose mientras daba golpes con sus puños en el suelo hasta que sus manos dolieran... ahora sí debía verse como un completo tonto.

No esperó más y limpió su cara con la palma de una mano, ya no seguiría humillándose en el suelo ni mucho menos ensuciando su atuendo. Mañana debía dar lo mejor de sí, debía demostrarles a todos que el esfuerzo de meses valía la pena y que por sobre todo... el show debía continuar.

***

—Llegas tarde, pensé que no vendrías —dijo Yut Lung.

El muchacho lo esperaba cubierto por una gruesa bata a la entrada del teatro donde Eiji se presentaría.

—No me interesaba ver al resto —bramó Ash.

Su semblante se veía ojeroso y descuidado, como si no hubiese dormido bien en días. Hasta su piel parecía más opaca y grisácea.

—Tsk —chasqueó—. Entonces apresúrate o no alcanzarás a ver a Eiji.

Siguió al pelilargo y entró al teatro mostrando el boleto de entrada que el mismo Eiji le había regalado. Caminó detrás de Yut Lung algunos minutos por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas principales del escenario. Ash abrió una puerta y solo se quedó de pie ahí, sin entrar y observando el escenario desde lejos.

Las luces se apagaron y un reflector se encendió, iluminando a una figura de pie sobre el escenario. Vestía de plateado y rojo, con mallas blancas y zapatillas doradas. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Un poco de maquillaje en su rostro lo hacía relucir y parecer un príncipe encantado.

—Yo lo maquillé —alardeó Yut Lung a su lado pero lo ignoró.

La música clásica comenzó a sonar, las notas de los violines y el piano llenaron cada rincón navegando y rebotando con la perfecta acústica del teatro.

El joven sobre el escenario movió su cuerpo y la música cobró vida por fin. Cada movimiento parecía cantar en dueto con la música la más linda de las canciones. Cada paso parecía ser dado con la delicadeza de una pluma capaz de flotar y caer sin hacer ruido alguno.

Los saltos, los pasos, las posiciones, todo estaba grabado en la memoria de Ash. Reconocía cada movimiento, sabía qué era lo que seguía y cómo debía hacerlo. Conocía a la perfección aquella rutina, sin embargo, algo en ella parecía diferente.

_¿Sientes la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo? ¿Escuchas sus ovaciones? ¿Puedes sentir la pasión apoderándose de ti?_

—Yo sé que sí, Eiji —susurró.

Jamás creyó que el amor a primera vista existiera, ni mucho menos a segunda vista. Porque tal y como había caído rendido a los pies de Eiji la primera vez que lo vio, ahora volvía a caer rendido frente a él. Tal vez era la pasión con la que ahora danzaba o lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser cuando hacía lo que amaba, quizá fue un tonto y eligió la peor manera de dejar a Eiji engañando de paso no solo al pelinegro, sino que también a una pobre chica que nada tenía que ver en el asunto. Tal vez eso habría hecho que un nuevo y mejor motor condujera sus movimientos.

Una danza que brillaba con la luz de Eiji, que emanaba pasión y aún así la más grande y hermosa de las tristezas.

El baile acabó, las luces se encendieron, las personas se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo y ovacionando al bailarín y Ash cerró la puerta y caminó a la salida.

—No sé qué hiciste, ¡pero Eiji estuvo espectacular!

Escuchó las palabras de Yut Lung mientras salía del teatro.

Sí, eso había sido lo más hermoso que había visto. Nunca antes Eiji había bailado así, nunca había mostrado tanta actitud y vehemencia al danzar y Ash suponía que la rabia y la tristeza habían sido los motores que sacaron lo mejor de él en el ballet. Por lo menos pudo hacerle ese último regalo, un nuevo motor que lo impulsaría a ser una estrella como tanto merecía.

Caminó por las calles pensando en que esa sería la última vez que vería a Eiji.

***

—Gracias, Blanca —sonrió Ash y dio un apretón de manos al hombre frente a él—. Sabes que hice todo esto sin esperar nada a cambio, de hecho te lo dije muchas veces.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero no podía no invitar al arquitecto que renovó mi academia! No me pidas que haga algo así, por favor.

—Ok, sé que lo habrías hecho de todos modos.

Ash presentó su boleto de entrada y fue escoltado hasta el asiento que estaba reservado para él.

El publico llegaba en masa, haciendo filas enormes para entrar y es que no era menos. El afamado Eiji Okumura volvía a su lugar de origen después de siente años en Rusia.

El chico, de ahora veinticinco años de edad, había recorrido el mundo presentando su danza. Se había especializado en saltos con dificultad, hacía clases a jóvenes aprendices e incluso había abierto una pequeña academia de ballet para niños en Rusia.

Ahora volvía para presentarse con un show internacional en la academia que lo vio crecer y convertirse en el hermoso cisne que ahora y siempre había sido.

La academia fue remodelada por completo y ya no era el viejo edificio de tres pisos. Ahora tenía incorporado un teatro con asientos y butacas donde podían entrar más de trescientas personas y aún así quedar con espacio para caminar sin interrumpir a nadie. Todo gracias al arquitecto Ash Lynx y a su desinteresado trabajo.

Desde ese momento, Ash fue invitado a todas las presentaciones que se realizaron y siempre se negó a asistir. Solo aceptó esta vez y de manera excepcional ya que una persona muy importante para él iba a estar ahí. Alguien que jamás olvidó a pesar del largo tiempo lejos. Alguien que merecía una y mil explicaciones. Solo esperaba ser escuchado.

La presentación comenzó y Eiji apareció en el escenario; tan lindo como siempre, tan sonriente como de costumbre. El cabello largo solo lo hacía verse aún más hermoso y angelical.

Ash no se sorprendió. Había seguido su carrera desde el otro lado del mundo como si se tratara de un paparazzi. Gracias a redes sociales e internet, Ash siempre sabía algo nuevo de Eiji. Supo cuando comenzó a recorrer Rusia y luego toda Europa en diferentes presentaciones. Supo también que fue relacionado a dos bailarines varones y que solo se confirmó la relación con uno de ellos con el cual duró tres años y que conoció en Francia. Lo sabía todo de Eiji y aún así no sabía nada.

Cómo había extrañado verlo en persona y no en fotos en la pantalla de su celular.

El show terminó y como era costumbre, todo el publico aplaudió de pie.

—¡Vamos, ya es hora! —Yut Lung aparecía a su lado para arrastrarlo del brazo a la parte trasera del escenario.

—¿Está solo? —Quiso saber Ash caminando entre la gente.

—Claro. Me aseguré de reservarle un tocador solo para él.

Luego de la partida de Eiji, Yut Lung se había vuelto su amigo y quien de vez en cuando, le revelaba información sobre Eiji, ya que siempre ambos mantuvieron el contacto.

—Gracias, Yut.

—No te diré «de nada». Solo encárgate de explicarle todo y si te da la oportunidad, hazlo feliz. Es todo lo que quiero para mi amigo, luego hablaré yo también con él —suspiró—. No eres el único que debe darle explicaciones. Aquí es, suerte.

Yut Lung lo dejó frente a una puerta blanca en un pasillo con puertas similares y nombres escritos en ellas. Vio el nombre de Eiji y su apellido impreso en papel dorado y dio tres golpes a la puerta.

—Adelante.

La voz de Eiji se escuchó como música para sus oídos y sin meditarlo demasiado, abrió el cerrojo y entró.

Dentro del tocador estaba Eiji sentado frente a un espejo viendo su celular. Debido al ángulo en el que se encontraba, era imposible que viera la imagen de Ash, así como Ash no podía ver el reflejo de Eiji.

Aún vestía el atuendo con el que había bailado pero ahora su cabello caía suelto en su espalda. Las cintas de las zapatillas de ballet habían sido desamarradas y aunque aún no se las quitaba, estaban sueltas entre sus pies.

Ash solo deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y gritarle cuánto lo sentía, cuánto lo había extrañado y cuántas veces estuvo al borde de partir a Rusia a buscarlo. Pero el tiempo lo detuvo, las noticias de una nueva relación en su vida lo detuvieron antes de cometer una locura. Solo lo aceptó, no podía negarle la felicidad a quien amaba, aunque eso significaba dejarlo partir y que estuviera en brazos de otro.

—Eiji... —susurró en un tono de voz casi inaudible, quizá por los nervios que lo atacaban en ese momento.

El aludido levantó la cabeza lentamente, como si su mente le hubiese hecho una mala jugada y ese susurro formara parte de su imaginación.

—Eiji —repitió caminando hacia él y apareciendo en la imagen del espejo que tenía en frente.

Eiji abrió tanto sus ojos, incrédulo de lo que veía que se volteó enseguida, topándose con Ash a su espalda.

Su rostro aún parecía el de un niño, aún con el cabello largo y las gafas que usaba. Todavía era el Eiji de hace ocho años, el mismo Eiji que rescató de un incendio y saltó de un tercer piso con él en brazos. Aquel Eiji que lo cautivó con su danza en la sala de un hospital y un año después en la universidad.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé. —Fue todo lo que pronunció Ash.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
